The present invention relates to an energy conductor chain for supporting and guiding energy conduits, particularly cables or hoses, from a fixed point of attachment to a movable energy consuming load, comprising a plurality of chain links which are formed by two outer plates which are connected to each other by a divisible bar, the mutual angle of swing between them being limited by stops.